Lust, Love and Mischief Gryffindor Style!
by Crimson Storm
Summary: Hermione finds a mysterious spell book in the library, containing spells of 'Lust, Love and Mischief'. She decides to use the knowledge in the book, to help her best friend Harry snatch his crush.... Oliver Wood!
1. Hidden Books, and Hidden Desires

Well, then. My first FanFic ever. Who would have known? It's still in working progress, but I'm dying to get some hand-on criticism. So, I'm publishing my baby for the world to see. Please read it and drop a word on what you think. Also, the title is temporary, so feel free to give off suggestions.

Title: Lust, Love and Mischief

Author: Crimson Storm

E-mail: b_raguan@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13

Genre: Romantic Comedy.

Main shipping: Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, later on Hermione/?

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations etc. in this piece. I am only using them for my personal entertainment, and for the amusement of others. J. K. Rowling deserves her credit for the amazing work she did with the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1: Hidden books, and hidden desires.

Hermione stared at the spell book she had stumbled on. 'This couldn't possibly be true,' she thought to herself. She opened the velvet-covered tome and leafed through the spells quickly. She snapped the book shut and stared at the golden script adorning the cover. 'Spells of Love, Lust, and Mischief' it said. She glanced up from the book and stared at the shelf from which she had taken it. Taken it? No, in fact it had fallen from there, all by itself.

Hermione looked up sharply, a cautious look in her eyes. Didn't it seem rather odd that the book fell down all on its own? Hermione looked furtively to her sides, to see if anyone had noticed her strange behavior. Seeing no one, she walked over to the other side of the shelf. She looked through to the place where she had stood only a moment ago. Someone could have conveniently dropped the book as she was passing and quickly slipped away. She glanced quickly at the shelf and saw it read 'History of Magical Lore in Britain 14th and 15th centuries'. So the book was misplaced, as well. She looked around once more, trying to see if anyone was there, and finding no one.

Frustrated, she returned to her seat, and laid the book on her study desk, beside the other open books. She was on her way to find another reference book when the mysterious tome had fallen of the shelf. She couldn't imagine what a spell book like that was doing in the school library. It seemed to her entirely irresponsible. She stared hard at the book. It was old, but not excessively so. The pages show use, red velvet cover was a bit frayed. It seemed a perfectly innocent book.

But looks can be deceiving, Hermione decided. Perhaps she should approach the librarian, Mrs. Pierce, she thought. But the bird-nosed woman would surely confiscate it, even if there were nothing wrong with it. 'Besides,' Hermione thought, 'I could test to see if it has any curses, or hexes, or any such thing, and if I find anything I'll immediately report it.' She felt confident in her abilities to detect a curse on the book.

A thought crossed her mind, and she quickly opened the book to check the inner cover. There was no sign to a library mark, not there or on the back cover. So the book wasn't even part of the library. She was about to examine the matter more carefully when she heard footsteps coming near.

She had just slipped the book into her bag when Harry turned the corner into the quiet study area where she sat. 'Hey, Hermione!' he said, giving her one of his bright contagious smiles. 

'Hello, Harry,' she replied, smiling back. As Harry sat down by her, she pondered how good friends they had become lately. They new everything about each other, and spent most of their free time together. Hermione thought she was probably closer to Harry now than even Ron. 

'What are you doing?' Harry asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. 

'Studying,' she answered, sighing slightly. 

'I should have guessed. Is it just me, or is this year al lot harder than last year?' Harry replied, leaning back in his seat. 

'Yeah well, I shudder to think at what next year will be like,' Hermione answered. That wasn't entirely true and both she and Harry knew it. As a matter of fact, she was enjoying the hard work. 

'You have nothing to worry about, you've been the top student since the day we walked into this place,' Harry joked. 

'I'm trying to commiserate with you here, ok Harry?' she grinned at him, and he laughed, making him even more beautiful than usual.

Shaking her head at her gorgeous companion, she looked up when his laughter ended suddenly, and saw Oliver Wood approaching their table, a smile on his face. Wood had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, but when Madam Hooch announced her retirement, Professor Dumbledore asked Wood to take her place as flying instructor until he could find a suitable replacement. She smiled appreciatively at the stunning young man. At 19 years old, Wood was a head turner if she had ever seen one with his sleek slim form and hazel brown hair.

'Hey Hermione, Harry, how you to doing?' the young man asked. 

Harry blushed and murmured his reply, staring at the floor. Speaking up quickly to cover for her friend's embarrassment, she replied saucily, 'I'm perfectly ok. And how are you? Tired from pushing off infatuated first years off you?' She smiled as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

'Er… not really. I'm fine. Have you two seen Professor McGonagall? I'm having some trouble fixing the schedule for the Quidditch games.'

'No, we haven't seen her,' Hermione replied. 

Oliver sighed and looked away, 'Well, I'll keep looking. Bye Hermione, Bye Harry.' 

As Oliver walked away, Hermione saw Harry look up, a look of yearning and hidden desire in his eyes. She felt a wave of pity wash over her, as that desperate look appeared in her best friend's eyes. 'Harry,' she said gently, 'you should really tell him how you feel.'

'I can't, Herm. I just can't. Every time I get near him… it's like I can't breath, or speak, or think. All I can hear is my heart pounding, and I know that I'll muck everything up. I couldn't take it if he hated me.' Harry's eyes glazed over, and Hermione smiled at her lovesick friend. She had a feeling that if only Harry would speak up about his feelings, he might be surprised. Harry had told her about his feelings in the beginning of this year, revealing his sexuality to her. He had told Ron later as well, and he took it much better than she thought he would. Even so, Harry felt more comfortable talking to her about his crush over Wood than to Ron.

'Well, I can't blame you,' she said, trying to lighten the mood, 'he is hot.' Harry laughed again, and thinking of the book hidden in her bag, an idea began to form in Hermione's mind.

Look at that review button, all alone and lonely. Why don't you give it some company, and click it?


	2. The Beginning of a Plan

Thank u guys soooooooooooooo much 4 reviewing. It means so much to me. Really, I read your reviews and take your suggestions to heart.

Isabella Jynx: I tried your suggestion out in this chapter (not much of dialogue in it, but it's the point that matters). Tell me what you think, if you like it, I'll change the former one as well.

JE: Oliver at this point doesn't even seem to think about dating Harry, and he doesn't really notice Harry's discomfort. He's kind of clueless in the beginning, but I promise things will get better soon.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Plan

For a book dedicated to mischief, Hermione was pleased to note that the spell book was surprisingly well organized. The mysterious tome was structured and orderly, and Hermione found reading in it to be a real pleasure. If it weren't for the dubious character of the spells and procedures described within the compendium, she would seriously consider showing it to Prof. McGonagall as an example to a well thought of spell book. The neat and methodical way the book was organized in made for easy and beneficial reading.

And beneficial it was. The book described all various manners of spells, potions, rituals, and magical artifacts all dedicated to lust and love. Some of the spells the book detailed made Hermione blush furiously, others caused her eyes to water from the pure romanticism in them. All in all, the book covered almost any subject imaginable in matters of the heart, or the bedroom.

After closely examining every inch of parchment and ink, and casting every hex-detecting, curse-located, and enchantment-identifying spell she could lay her hands on. And after reviewing the book under the utmost scrutiny, she had determined it safe for reading. Trembling with expectation she opened the book.

Since then she had barely left it. Every spare moment she could find, she spent poring over the fascinating book. In the library, out in the grounds, or in the privacy of her own dormitory room, she would barely take the time needed to check if she was alone before speeding through the pages of the book. She finished reading the book only a few days after ensuring its safety, and went back to reading, this time delving into spells she thought she might need to execute her plan. Soon the book was bursting with bookmarks and pages full of notes on various items in the book.

Lying in bed, after finishing the exhausting research, Hermione pondered if it was worth all her efforts. Was it truly so important? But then she was reminded of the look in Harry's eyes when he spoke of Oliver, dreamy, and glazed over, like the look on a child's face when thinking of piles full of candy. Glancing at the inconspicuous bag where the book lay with her notes, resolve took over Hermione. She was determined to help her green-eyed friend find true love, no matter what it takes.

*************

Hermione glanced nervously around the corner of the hallway where she was standing. Oliver stood there conversing with Prof. Flitwick. Hermione quickly moved back into the passage, so they won't see her. She listened carefully as the two finished their conversation, thinking that she couldn't afford to go through with her plan with the charm's professor watching. As she heard Oliver say goodbye to Flitwick, and start walking towards her direction, she took a deep breath. "Well, I guess this is phase one," she murmured, and she walked out into the corridor. With a determined expression on her face, she walked straight into Oliver Wood.

The tall brunette stumbled backwards and tripped on the foot of the standing armor case behind him. Hermione, looking startled, looked up just in time to see him topple to the ground with a surprised yelp. 'I'm so sorry!' Hermione quickly apologized, 'Oh, Oliver! It's you! I'm really sorry - I was just thinking - about an assignment – and,' Hermione stammered. 

'It's okay Hermione, could you just help me up?' he reached up for her. 

'Sure,' Hermione said, and as she reached down, she quietly whispered the words of the charm she was about to use. As she hauled Wood up, she carefully touched him with her wand. She then quickly slid her wand into her wands, hoping the Wood wouldn't notice anything.

'I'm terribly sorry,' she started again. 

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Wood said with a charming smile, 'its no big deal. Just take it easy, ok?' She smiled and felt herself warm at his smile. 

'Harry certainly does have good taste', she contemplated as Wood walked away. 'Now just to see if he has a good chance, too.' Hermione pulled out her wand, which was emitting an orange glow. 'Yes!' she eclaimed as she checked her small note. The orientation charm she used said that Wood was bisexual. She shook the wand vigorously, making the orange glow disappear. 'Now onwards to phase two,' Hermione thought, and walked quickly back towards the Griffindor Tower.

Pleaaaaaase review… it means soooooooooooooo much to me. I really want to know what you think, and I read every review with the utmost respect. Just drop a line, and I'll be your friend.


	3. Oliver

Yeah, yeah, I know. It's too damn short. But what am I to do? This is all I could fit into a single chapter. I'll try and write longer chapters, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks to all my reviewers - you are the ones that keep me writing. A special thanks to my new beta, Isabella Jinx, for helping me fix this thing. I know I don't take most of your advice, but its good to debate it. And it'll sink in… maybe in the future chapters.

Anyway, here it is. Another one coming soon.

Chapter 3: Oliver

Oliver Wood was flustered. He had just had, or at least tried to have, a conversation with Harry Potter, his former house member from Gryffindor. Harry had been very unresponsive, his answers evasive and stupid, his eyes wide open and his face red all through the conversation. He hadn't been able to form sentences correctly, and when Wood asked what was wrong, Harry had quickly fled, claiming a forgotten book in the dorm as an excuse.

A frown settled over Oliver's troubled face as he walked back to his private rooms. They were located in a discreet place on the ground floor. As he entered his sleeping chambers, he was greeted by the large posters of his favorite Quidditch teams, and the pictures he had plastered on the walls. He walked over to one of them and saw himself, along with the rest of the team laughing and cheering after a Gryffindor victory over Slytherin. Harry looked perfectly well in the picture, his eyes shining brightly and his hair ruffled.

Wood sat down on the bed and took an album out of his bedside drawer. He flipped through the pictures, seeing the people in the pictures wave and cheer. At last he found the picture he was looking for. He was hugging Harry, and the two of them were laughing madly after Harry had made a spectacular catch of the snitch. He could see himself and Harry dancing and laughing in the picture. Harry eyes shone with happiness, his face drenched with sweat, his broad shoulders and chest heaving with the excitement as he danced a little victory dance. He had a good figure, Oliver thought, and a nice ass…

Oliver caught himself, and shut the album quickly. He shook his head, snorting slightly. 'Checking a student out, really!' he admonished himself. 'It isn't proper at all. Besides, Harry isn't gay, right?' Oliver paused a minute. 'Well, he might be. And he's not bad looking. And he's nice, not to mention and a damn fine Quidditch player. Not a bad catch.' Oliver walked towards his shower, getting prepared to shower and get to bad.

'Too bad he's underage and a student!' a little voice in his mind shouted at him, as he got ready to shower. As he stepped into the water stream he found himself dismissing any chance of a relationship with the dark-haired boy. 'He's still in school,' he told himself. 'Still,' came the afterthought, 'there's nothing wrong in daydreaming.'

Oliver Wood grinned and reached for the soap.

*************

Hermione sat close to Harry that morning in the feast, waiting to see his reaction to the first step of her plan. She ate sparingly and talked about nothing important. Just as she was discussing the quality of today's pancakes over with Ron, a great deal of noise erupted into the Great Hall, as owls poured in by the dozens.

Hermione felt herself tense as a large school owl swept over to Harry's table. Harry looked surprised to see it, and stopped his meal to take the note from the owl's leg. He read the note a few times and then looked up to them, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. 'Oliver Wood wants to meet me after Quidditch practice today,' he said frantically, 'what am I going to do?'

'Don't get your knickers in a knot,' Ron replied, 'its just Oliver.'

'Just - Oliver,' Harry murmured incredulously.

'Yes Harry, just Oliver,' Hermione jumped in urgently. 'No need to get a panic attack over it. Right?'

Harry saw the urgent look Hermione was giving him and caught himself before he revealed to everyone seated on the table that he had a crush over the handsome, tall, Flying Teacher. 'Yeah, right,' he mumbled, 'just Oliver.' Chills swept through him as he thought of the two of them meeting after practice, all alone outside on the Quidditch field. He imagined himself after practice, tired and sweaty, and a handsome Oliver smiling at him.

Hermione looked at her dazed friend and smiled to herself. As she turned back to talking to Ron, a little voice inside her head said: 'First step – accomplished!'


	4. A Midnight Rendezvous

Yes, I know it's been forever since I last updated. And yes, I know that my "fans" (all three of them) have probably abandoned me due to my prolonged silence, but Life happened to me somewhere along the way. And now that I've found the time and the inspiration, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. Review or not in the end, as you wish.

A Midnight Rendezvous

Hermione looked up from her homework and looked around the common room. There were Finnigam and Seamus, both engrossed in a game of exploding snap. Ron was besides her, floundering with a Transfiguration essay he had due tomorrow. Neville was sitting by the fire, writing some extra credit work in Herbology, in an effort to secure a good grade average.

'Good,' Hermione thought, 'they're all where I want them. Now I just need the guts to move.'

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to move quickly and surely. 'Ron, where is that Potions essay I gave Harry a few days ago?' she said, hoping he wouldn't notice her slightly hurried tone and breathing. 

'Huh?' Ron asked, lifting his eyes from the dismal attempt at an essay on his knees.

'Oh, come on,' Hermione hurried on, 'I gave him my essay so he could write it, but I told him to give it back to me. Where is it?'

'I don't know, Herm, why dya need it now?' Ron complained.

'I found some more material in the book I just finished, and I want to put it in the essay,' she lied.

'Oh, come on, Herm, it's probably excellent as is,' Ron answered.

'Ron, I can't leave it like that, its like handing in a draft!' she answered, getting herself on a roll, 'This is one of the reasons you never get your essays perfect. You always have to strive for perfection, always add on more and more material, always revise, and double check. That's the very basics of good writing. How else can –'

'Alright, alright, I get it,' Ron relented. 'I don't know where the stupid essay is, just wait until Harry gets back, he'll know where he put it.'

'But Ron,' Hermione fretted, 'I can't wait until then. He has practice, and then he's meeting with Oliver, and that could take forever, with the two of them talking Quidditch and all, and I won't be able to fix it tomorrow, what with my Arithmancy project, and the extra credit work I took in Ancient Runes –'

'But Hermione, I don't know where it is!' Ron put in, trying to get Hermione to calm down. 'And I have this essay to finish, I don't have time to go looking for it –'

'So that's it? I give up my time and effort, and your to busy to help me out?' Hermione shouted at the shocked Ron. 'Fine then! I'll look for it myself!'

And with that she stomped up and left for the boys' dormitory in a huff. Ron shook his head in dismay. 'That loony bird,' he muttered before he turned his attention back at the essay before him. 

As soon as Hermione was in Harry's dorm room, she shut the door behind her, and leaned heavily on it. 'I can't believe I pulled it off!' she said gleefully. The room was empty, as she made sure of before she came up. She rushed to Harry's trunk, beside his bed, and opened it quickly. She started sifting through the things, careful not to make a noticeable mess. 'As if he'd notice, with the chaos he has here,' she muttered as she went through his things. At last she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the misty silvery material and spread it out. Just then she heard footsteps out the door.

Neville walked into his shared dorm room with his Herbology essay safely tucked in his book. He walked to his bed and placed the things in his beg, with the rest of his schoolwork, as he went to get ready for dinner, he didn't notice one Hermione Granger slip out the open door, safely tucked under the invisibility cloak.

************

When Harry touched down in the end of practice, he didn't feel relieved, or thrilled, or excited. He was a wreck of nerves. All practice he was not himself. He got hit by Bludgers several times, because he hadn't paid attention. And he was sure that he missed the Snitch several times simply because his mind had wandered. His coaching was vague and the other players seemed to notice something was amiss, asking him several times if he was okay, and trying to be as helpful as possible. All in all, it was a miserable practice. Harry released everyone to the showers and stood in the field wondering about what was about to happen.

Harry yelped in surprise when a small cough pulled him out of his reverie. He spun around to see Oliver Wood looking at him, a small smile on his face.

'Oh my God,' Harry thought, 'he's so adorable.' He ogled for a moment before catching himself and muttered: 'Oh, Oliver, it's you. You – erm – surprised me – erm…'

'It's okay, Harry,' Oliver said with an easy tone. He beckoned towards the stadium seats, and Harry walked beside him, hoping that Oliver wouldn't hear the pounding of his heart. 

'How's it like, being captain of the Quidditch team?' Oliver asked with a grin.

'Oh, Its fine, I guess. I'm not as good as you were, but I get by. And it's a lot of pressure, too, knowing everyone depends on you,' Harry answered, proud at being able to remain coherent with the object of him desire a pace away from him. Oliver kept the conversation on the matters of Quidditch, Harry trying to focus on what he was saying and not the lips that were saying it. Neither of them noticed a third set of footprints in the grass, following a few steps behind them.

'So,' Oliver said hesitantly, when they were seated in the stadium seats, 'what did you want to talk about?'

'Erm – I don't know,' Harry said confusedly. 'I mean, you wanted to talk to me after practice.'

Hermione took a deep breath from her place a few steps nearby and pulled out he wand. She had to move quickly.

'What do you mean?' Oliver asked with a frown. 'You sent me a note with Hedwig asking me to meet you. You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about.'

'Sent you a note? I didn't –' Harry was cut short as a gust of air passed between them.

'_Intrepidus basium!' _Hermione whispered forcefully, pointing her wand out at them.

A blast of air flew from it at the two startled guys, and before they could react, they were close together, their lips glued in a passionate kiss. Oliver's eyes were wide in shock as Harry's lips hungrily assaulted his, and when Harry's tongue sought entrance, he dazedly relented, his mouth opening.

Harry had no idea what had happened, had no idea of nothing except those lips on his, his tongue seeking to make love to Oliver's mouth. His eyes were closed, trying to savor this moment forever. He let out a moan as he felt Oliver's tongue respond to his own probing. Oliver felt those sweet lips on his, felt his heart flutter madly, and his blood sing in his ears. He gave in to the kiss, his arms coming up to embrace Harry. 

Harry opened his eyes as he felt a hand on the back of his head, and another on the small of his back, pulling him closer. He saw Oliver's face close to him, the moonlight on his angelic features. Harry shot back, like a recoiling snake. Oliver staggered at the loss of the heat and support. Harry gasped in shock, his hands flying to his mouth. Oliver too realized what had happened and felt a chill run through him.

'Harry –' he started, but before he could say anything else, Harry took his broom and bolted.


End file.
